lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ry12ab
In the beginning before the free peoples or Children of Eru came along, Iluvatar created two supreme races to help him shape and and watch over the beginnings of Arda (world) in Ea (the Universe). These two races were together but also separate. They were the Ainur and Anare. Both of these races were divided into subgroups. In the race of the Ainur there were the Valar (the so-called "gods" by Eru's children) and the Maiar (the so-called wizards by Eru's children). And then, there were the Anare. Of the Anare there were also two separate cultures. There were the Anamorphus and the Anamaegus. The races of the Ainur were immortal spirits who were able to assume mortal shape, generally that of elevs or humans. Anare The Anare were the angel-like servants of Iluvatar/Eru . Just as the Ainur were the more engaged spirits, the Ainur held back to observe. In the time before the free peoples when Melkor betrayed his fellow Ainur (or Valar depending on view) the other Ainur were shocked, angry, and dismayed and did all that was in their power to stop him while the Anare just waited. The Anare didn't come into play officially until in the started communicating with the Great Eagles towards the end of the First Age. They compelled Throndor to help Fingon rescue Maedhros. In the Second Age and the Third, the Anare compelled the Great Eagles to help the Istari (five Maiar who traveled to Middle Earth to help the free peoples) in their times of need, especially Gandalf. Where the Ainur did not know of the existence of the Anare because Eru had never told them, the Anare knew full well everything there was to know about the Valar and Maiar. In the middle of the Second Age one Anamorphus (of the Anare) journeyed away from Iluvatar at his request and entered Arda to directly help the peoples there as the Ainur were already doing. This Anamorphus was Prince of the Anare, a being named Lumore. The Anamorphus and the Anare are not mentioned in the Hobbit nor the Lord of the Rings but they are mentioned several times in The Silmarillions throughout the book as well as in one of the lost stories Tolkien never included but had intended to before his death. Immortality The Anare are immortal figures like the Ainur. The difference is the Anare are completely bound and woven into Nature itself. So, instead of having spirits, Fea, or Hröa, like the Ainur did, they were bound to physical trees Eru created for them. They would decide whether their tree would be planted in Valinor or Middle Earth. Once it was planted Iluvatar would connect their souls to the the tree and they would be able to become physical in Arda. All the Anare were bound this way. Where the Ainur are able to chose or shape or sometimes even change their physical body (as Saraun showed many times), Anare only get one physical body. Their powers are typically far greater than the Ainur (especially the Maiar) but they had certain boundaries the other race(s) did not. They could only be with Iluvatar in spirit form. Also they could only travel outside Arda in spirit form, not physical. The way for them to go from spirit to physical was to enter their Tree. Also they could not die physically even if slain in battle. If "slain" in battle they simply evaporated in clouds of vaious flowers and were transported to the Tree. Once there, they could regain their same physical form or leave their physical form there and enter Ea outside of Arda. However, where if the Ainur physically died they resort to a somewhat weakened spiritual form, their spirit form could never die. If either an Anare's Tree or Seed (an item spiritually linked to the Tree and Ana) were corrupted or killed then that Ana would literally cease to exist entirely. This was the reason many Anare stayed permanently with Iluvatar in the Heavens to just observe, so there would be no chance of them to Die. Also an Anare's Seed is carried (they normally are jewels or charms) around the neck of the Anare or stored inside their Tree. All Trees were hidden in remote or hard-to-reach places guarded by whatever that Ana sought fit. The most sacred gift any Ana could give would be to give the location of their Tree or above that to actually give someone (normally a true love) their Seed. If neither Seed nor Tree was harmed in any way then the Anare's physical and Spiritual bodies stayed the same: unaging, undying, and Immortal. Appearance 'Physical Description-' Anamorph: *All Anamorphus had giant golden eagle wings each one normally 3 feet taller than body height *All :There is no such thing! Fandom! Put on your Userpage but no where else!--DarkLantern (talk) 13:49, February 1, 2013 (UTC)